


God's Gonna Cut You Down

by DarthAbby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Ryan's gone a bit crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can run on for a long time, but sooner or later God'll cut you down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQTCS6aWRSc) and this [post](http://butim-justharry.tumblr.com/post/109052596193/lurking-otter-tell-em-that-gods-gonna-cut-em)

Later on, it was hard to tell exactly when it started. But they all knew exactly where it had ended.

A shallow grave in the desert and one last gunshot.

* * *

 

You start at the top, at the head. It makes sense, doesn’t it? Like in any movie or game or anything else. Take out the head and the body dies.

So Ryan went to the penthouse when no one else was around, and he left before they returned, and he made sure he was watching through a scope from down the street when Geoff returned to the penthouse and set off all of the explosives that had been wired around the door.

Not quite a heavenly warning for the long-tongued liar, but close enough for Ryan.

* * *

 

The next move was to take out the biggest threat, and Ryan didn’t even have to think about who that was. He didn’t even have to move from his position a few buildings down from where the inferno that used to be the penthouse raged.

He knew that one of them was going to show up without any doubt; he wasn’t one to run around doing extracurriculars alone.

And sure enough, it wasn’t long until the motorcycle rounded the corner. The police were too busy to worry about the midnight rider with a pink rifle on his back, though they took notice when he toppled off the bike and it skidded into one of their cars.

Ryan shook his head and stood to leave. He had told Ray plenty of times to wear body armor, and the kid never listened.

* * *

 

After that, it was a matter of convenience. And he knew exactly who was closest at the moment.

Slipping unnoticed into the bar was child’s play, and slipping the poison into the drink was laughably easy. Once the rambler started in on a business deal, he wouldn’t stop talking until he won, or he was forced to.

Ryan didn’t bother sticking around. He had full faith in his choice of weapon to take down Gavin.

* * *

 

He headed out to the desert. The last two would be there, without a doubt. It was just a matter of who he would come across first.

It turned out to be the races. Tires squealing and air heavy with exhaust, it didn’t take much to get through the crowd. The gambler was too busy arguing stakes, never noticed him sneaking up behind, but everyone heard the gunshot and saw him fall forward.

Ryan left in the ensuing chaos, while everyone else crowded around Jack’s body.

* * *

 

 

And then there was just one left, and it only took a bit of searching to find him.

Further out in the desert, two redheads of differing intensities taking pleasure in making a rival pay. He held his favored minigun, a literal back-biter at the moment, while she stood ready with an unlit Molotov cocktail and his lighter.

Ryan walked up behind them and put the rival gang member out of his misery before turning to take care of Lindsay and Michael in the same way.

* * *

 

It was dawn in the desert, with washed out colors and a too-bright sky. Ryan’s head pounded as he awoke roughly, being pulled into a kneeling position in front of them.

Geoff, covered in ash and minor burns with half his moustache singed off.

Ray, one arm in a makeshift sling and road rash on his face.

Gavin, reeking of sick and very pale, but mostly pissed off.

Jack, leaning heavily on a shovel with a few small cuts on his face.

Michael, looking perfectly healthy and more than a little murderous.

He had failed.

“We lost a few lackeys,” Geoff said in way of a hello. “They were standing in the doorway - I had stepped aside to take a call, and so I survived. They didn’t.”

“Finally took your advice,” Ray said casually. “Put on my body armor before heading over to Geoff’s. I’ve got one hell of a bruise on my back now.”

“You think I don’t know when someone slips something into my drink?” Gavin demanded. “I’ve worked bar deals for so long, I know exactly when something isn’t right. I lost the deal because I had to run out into the alley and make myself throw up.”

“It’s a goddamn illegal car racing ring,” Jack pointed out. “I’d have died years ago if I didn’t wear body armor to the races, or if we didn’t have a few medics on-site.”

Michael just stepped forward, bending over until he was eye-level with Ryan. “Don’t. Ever. Fucking. Aim. At. My. Wife.”

“I don’t know what brought this on, Ryan,” Geoff spoke again. “But I don’t want it happening again.” He turned and walked away, slinging an arm around Jack’s waist to help him limp over to the car. Gavin and Ray watched their trussed-up former crewmate for another moment before moving to follow.

Ryan stared up at Michael, who seemed to be waiting for something. Four car doors slammed, the engine revved, and the other four drove off.

“They’re taking Ray and Jack to the hospital. Geoff needs to be checked out, too,” Michael said. “Probably Gavin, too. Make sure there’s no more poison in his system.”

Ryan didn’t answer, still just staring up at Michael silently.

“You’re supposed to be the best of the best, Haywood, and you can’t even fucking take out five people that you _thought_ you knew like the back of your hand.” Michael shook his head. “I think you’re slipping. It’s probably best that we cut you loose now.”

He turned and walked away, behind Ryan and out of his field of vision. A second set of footsteps walked up in the same direction that Michael had left in, and Lindsay appeared.

She smiled sweetly and raised the pistol in her hand. “No one is allowed to try and kill me without paying for it.”

A single gunshot rang out over the desert scrub, and a leather-clad body toppled backwards into the shallow grave just behind it.

About five minutes later, a motorcycle roared out of the brush and onto the road, heading back into the city.


End file.
